You Don't Remember Me?
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: Things turn around for Snively's family until Sam vanishes....R&R please!


You don't remember me, but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me

'Taking Over Me'~Evanescence

"Come on guys; time for bed," Sam laughed as she tried to get the twins to bed. Things were better now. I quit my job so I could be with my family, be a good king, and of course keep an eye on my wife. Speaking of my wife, Sam is getting better. We fired her old therapist and hired a different one that permitted me to participate in Sam's counseling sessions. I ordered the servants to get rid of any alcohol in the palace. I couldn't get her to go back to rehab but was going through treatments for her drug addiction.

Her eating and training habits were also improving. Altogether, Sam was turning her life around and I couldn't have been more proud of her. She even kept her promise about going to church. I went with her always to make sure she was actually going to church and not somewhere she wasn't supposed to be. We attended church with her foster mother and her brother, Brandon. "Baby, can you help me?"

I looked up to see Sam struggling with the kids. "Come on you two. Get to bed."

"Okay, Daddy," the twins chirped before scampering to their beds. We put the kids to bed, tucking them in. Serenity's small arms hung around my neck as she whispered that she loved me. I told her that I loved her before moving on to Caleb.

"Night Daddy," he said. "I love you."

"Love you too," I replied before kissing the top of his head. Sam and I left the room, going to our own bedroom. She made a beeline for our bed, where her Bible was resting. Guess she forgot to read a chapter today. I noticed her troubled look as I flipped on the T.V. and sat down on the bed. "What?"

"Do you mind?" she queried, glancing at the remote. I sighed but turned the television off.

"I know you better than that," I answered. "What's really on your mind?"

"Caleb."

"What about him?"

"It's silly really but I hear Caleb tell you he loves you and wonder if he loves me," Sam explained.

"Of course he loves you."

"Then why hasn't he said so?" Good question.

"I don't know. But he will. You just need to have patience." I paused for a moment before changing the subject. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

She gave me an odd look. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not. You haven't been out in five weeks. I think you need a small reward and I'll be there to monitor you. Everything will be alright, I promise." She thought about it while I dressed to go out. I already planned on going out before asking Sam to go. She shrugged carelessly.

"Okay, I'm in," she replied simply. She got up and got dressed. I watched television while Sam did her hair and makeup. We joined some of the other couples, Senshi couples, after she was finished. We opened a portal and got in a limo.

- - - -

We planned on leaving the club after an hour but when I turned to tell Sam, it appeared that she was separated from me momentarily. I told the rest of the group to look around for her. Sam just ditching us was odd because she liked to be with people she knew.

"Sorry, Snively, but we didn't see her," Ikshu spoke.

"Alright." She'll come home. She always does. "Let's go home. She'll go home once she realizes that we left."

"If you say so," Ikshu's soul mate, Brutus, said.

The group walked out, I being last. As I walked out, a strange man's voice rasped, "thanks for the gift."

"Exc-" I replied as I turned. No one was there. I walked to the limo and got in. Gift? /Sam, please get home./

- - - -

It's always been strange waking up without Sam being right there. Today was no exception. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Sam was probably in the kitchen pestering the cooks for food or training. She'd be in here soon, trying to wake me up.

/Love, come to our room. I want to see you./ I waited for ten minutes with no sign of my mate.

"Daddy!" The twins were bouncing around on my bed. "Wake up!"

"I'm up," I groaned. I sat up and looked my children over. They dressed themselves that morning and it showed, but not nearly as much. They didn't quite get their colors right but improved. Serenity was better at dressing herself than Caleb. I wondered if anyone had really worked with him on dressing. Probably not. "Let's get you guys dressed again."

"Why?" Caleb asked as I got up.

"Because you can't quite coordinate colors," I replied as I put a T-shirt on over my beater or whatever it's called. I went through half the day as I normally would, just without Sam. I was sitting in my office working one some paperwork when Erika stormed in. "Yes?"

"Where is your wife?"

"Your cousin? Good question. Why?" I replied, not taking my eyes off my work.

"She was supposed to lay down a few tracks with me today…Wait, you haven't seen her today?" she replied.

"No."

"Did she ever come home last night?"

"I'm assuming she did. Her side of the bed was messed up when I got up." She gave me an odd look. "What?"

"You're a restless sleeper when Sam's not with you. Sam's the same way. The whole palace knows it." Sam not coming home? Gift…Something told me that those phrases were connected. "Your Majesty? Is everything alright?"

"Check the surveillance tapes from the club last night," I ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Erika bowed and left the office. I got up from my desk and began pacing the room. What if she was doing drugs? What if she had overdosed? What if someone injured my Sam? What if

"Y-your Majesty?" I turned at the sound of Erika's voice. Her report wasn't going to be good.

"Yes?" She looked like she was upset.

"Sam was abducted last night."

"What!?" Sam kidnapped? How? She could have gotten away easily. It's Sam! How could she not have gotten away?

"Snively?"

"Get search teams out immediately," I ordered. "I want her home. I want her home now."

- - - -

Where am I? Where's Snively? I tried to move but couldn't.

"Snively?" I whispered. I waited for a reply. Nothing. I tried again, louder. I was alone. What happened last night? I went out with my husband, had a drink, and hung out with friends…a guy. There was a creepy looking guy. What did he call me? Gift. He said I was a gift and then he offered me…um, let's see…oh yeah, he offered me heroin for free. He said it was in the back. I followed. It wasn't everyday I was offered free heroin. I remember taking a hit and then being struck in the back of the head. Now I'm here, wherever here is. Dude, I'm so hungry.

"Hey!" I yelled. "I'm hungry! Bring me food."

"Shut up!" Being answered startled me. Ten minutes later, my stomach growled loudly. What was taking so long for my food? Didn't they know who I was? After five more minutes, I realized they weren't bringing me food. Damn. Four people in weird masks came in the room. They kind of scared me. They undid my binds and I ran for it. Out of nowhere, I was clubbed in the stomach. I fell to my knees, holding my stomach in pain. The strange people dragged me to a room. They strapped me into a medical table. Great.

"Where am I?" I demanded. I glanced at the tray to my right and saw typical surgery tools and a microchip. "And when do I get some food?"

"You don't," one of the people replied. I noticed them all wearing latex gloves and started to panic. They were going to operate on me! "Sedate her."

"NOOO!" I screamed. And then everything went black.

- - - -

13 weeks. No Sam. 13 weeks. No happiness. 13 weeks. Nothing. That's all I am. Nothing. Worthless. Helpless. Hopeless. 13 weeks. She's probably dead. No, she couldn't be. I would be dead.

"Daddy?" Caleb. Why was he up so late? I looked at my watch—11:34. "When's my Mommy coming home?"

"I don't know. Why are you up? It's late and you have school tomorrow," I said while getting up from my chair. I picked my son up and carried him to his bedroom. I put him back in his bed.

"Daddy," he whispered, "did you and Mommy fight?"

"No. She's just on tour." I hated to lie to him like that but I couldn't tell him his mother was kidnapped.

"Okay. Night, Daddy." I left the room and went to mine. Before long, I was in bed, wondering how long it'd be. How long would it be before Sam would be safe in my arms? Or, a more likely scenario, how long would it be until my death? I rolled over and my arm bumped something on Sam's side of the bed. I turned the light on, hoping it was Sam. I let out a miserable sigh. It was a body pillow. Sam's therapist gave it to me, sort of as a substitute for Sam. I flipped the light off again and went to sleep.

- - - -

I led a small group of Senshi to Mobius the next morning after I took Serenity and Caleb to school. We waited around for Sonic and Sally for what seemed like forever but it was really five minutes.

"Snively, what are you doing here?" Sally queried.

"Has Sam been here?" I answered, voice thick.

"No, she hasn't. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," I replied crisply. "Sam's been missing for 13 weeks."

"What?!" They had the same reaction we did. As we explained things, I watched the city. I noticed something twinkling in the distance. It reminded me faintly of the Silver Crystal. And that's what it felt like when it struck me in the chest and knocked me across the room.

"Are you okay?" October asked frantically.

"I'm fine," I groaned before getting up.

"What was that?" Sonic inquired.

"Sam's half of the Silver Crystal. She's in the city," I replied, feeling almost joyous. "We have to find her!"

"We better take food, water, and a cloak and probably a medical kit. We don't know her condition," Sydney spoke. I nodded in agreement.

We searched most of the city that day. I called Elizabeth, my wife's foster mother, to pick the kids up and to keep them until I found their mother. I could hear her cry with happiness when I told her I was close to finding Sam. It was past dusk when we tiredly trudged into the Mobian palace empty handed. Sally had us fed and housed us in guest quarters. I dropped into bed, completely depressed. I was so sure Sam was in Mobotropolis. Despite my uneasiness, I gave into sleep rather easily that night.

- - - -

_Snively_...I rolled over quickly.

"Sam?" I asked. I sighed. My mind was playing tricks. Regardless, I got up. I watched the night sky and the rain pour down. Somehow, it seemed fitting. I could see the one spot of the city we didn't check. It was the bad part of town. I knew Sam would never go there but I still felt the strong need to check it out.

I dressed quickly and grabbed the satchel I'd been carrying all day. I threw my cloak on and left the room and then the palace. I walked the rainy streets, hoping I was going the right way. I soon was walking through the bad parts of town. Instinct told me to go into a building that looked like it had seen better days. I turned my flashlight on before going inside. I pulled my hood off and considered putting it back on after I realized the roof leaked in several spots. I really hoped Sam wasn't in here.

I climbed the stairs carefully, especially after I'd almost fallen in a hole. There was a shabby looking door at the top. A huge part of me wanted her to be there but another part of me hoped she wasn't. I slowly opened the door, flashing my light around. I could hear weak whimpers but I couldn't tell where they were coming from. I saw what looked to be a bed and beside that was a small bed stand. There was a small form on the bed, huddled against the corner of the wall.

"S-Sam?" I asked quietly. I took a cautious step forward. The person frantically backed into the wall and I noticed their hands. Human hands. I took another step. "I won't hurt you."

"Stay away." The voice was feminine and belonged to my wife. However, it was still very unfamiliar to me. Her voice sounded hopeless, fearful, empty, and sad. I could understand.

"It's me," I spoke. I shined the light on her and took back my two steps. That was not Sam—that woman was completely hideous. I trained my light back on this woman, carefully now, but sure enough, it was Sam. My Sam. My wonderful, sweet, loving Sam. 'What happened?' my mind screamed at me. No answers. Not this time.

"Sam, it's me," I repeated, watching her extremely wary look. I then noticed her arm was raised and slowly raised my flashlight, only to nearly drop it. "Give me the gun, Sam."

"Why? So you can kill me?" Why did she feel so threatened? Didn't she know who I was? I paused at that thought. Maybe she really didn't know who I was.

"Don't you know who I am?" I asked slowly. She shook her head, which just barely grazed the barrel of her gun. Maybe she was amnesiac. "My name is Snively and I'm here to help you."

"Help me?" she repeated. I nodded slowly. Quick movements seemed to startle her. "How?"

"I can provide you food and a home." She seemed to be considering it. What was there to consider? I scratched my head, then realized my mistake. Before I could react, Sam fired the gun at her temple. "No!"

I was at her side instantly, holding her and waiting for death. Only, death never came. I wanted to sob. I saw the gun lying on the floor and picked it up. I opened it and sighed in complete relief. A blank. She fired a blank. Then why-? She fainted. I took a bottle of water from my satchel and opened the bottle, pouring a little on Sam's dirt-caked face. She woke up in a strong tremble, breathing deep, ragged breaths. My poor angel. She was so broken and I didn't…I didn't know how to help her.

"Water?" I jerked myself back to reality. She was staring at the water bottle in a look of want.

"Do you want a drink?" I queried. She nodded quickly and I opened the bottle before giving it to her. She drank the water greedily, leaving not one drop. I wondered when she last had a drink of water. When had she last eaten?

"Food?" she queried eagerly. It was almost as if she was reading my mind. I dug through the satchel and found three granola bars. I unwrapped them and gave them to Sam, who devoured them quickly. Her eyes begged for more food, more water. She was starving. My Sam was so hungry. I dug deeper into the bag, finding more food, more bottles of water. I fed her more food and spoke to her in a soft, soothing tone. I needed her to trust me.

"Do you know your name?"

"I've been called many names, but he calls me 2B," she replied before yawning. I looked out the window: it was almost dawn.

"He who?"

"Orion."

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll come back later with more food and take you to where I'm staying."

"Why?" She was cautious again.

"Well, you ate everything I had and I need to get things ready for you."

"Ready for me? I'm really not that special."

"Of course you're special! You're beautiful. You just don't know it. Now, off to bed," I said as I lay her down. I covered her with the extra cloak I brought. "Stay here. When I come back, there will probably be others with me."

"Others?" Now she was nervous. She hadn't shown any sort of positive emotions since I found her.

"Yes, but I strongly believe you'll like them," I explained while I got up. I walked to the door and turned. "I'll see you in awhile."

"Bye," Sam said quietly. I shut the door and carefully went down the stairs and orbed out to the palace.

- - - -

"Where have you been?" Sydney questioned as I sat down to breakfast. Everyone was staring at me. I knew it wasn't because of how I looked because I bathed before I came to the table.

"I found her," I said simply.

"You found Sam?" October queried.

"Where is she?" Bane added. I explained the situation to everyone, seeing their downtrodden looks. They were as shocked as I was.

"I'm going to go and bring her here after this," I told them.

"Here?" Sonic queried.

"It will only be for tonight. We will leave tomorrow morning," I replied. Breakfast ended quickly and I went home to raid the kitchen for more granola bars and bottles of water. Sam would like more to eat; I was sure of it. I went back to Mobius, suddenly excited. "I'm leaving."

"You can't go without backup," October said.

"Fine, then come with me," I answered before walking out.

- - - -

Fifteen minutes later, I was climbing the stairs that led to Sam. I opened the door slowly after ordering the others to stay downstairs. The room she lived in was horridly different than I thought it was. The room was filthy and dank. I saw blood on the ripped sheets of the bed. What happe—

"Snively?" I looked to my left and saw Sam huddled against the wall. "You came back."

She didn't think I'd come back. "Of course I came back. Are you hungry?"

She nodded and looked at me eagerly. She noticed my satchel and knew I had food. "Very."

"Good; I brought you some more granola bars." I knelt beside her, opened a granola bar, and gave it to her. She ate it quickly and began choking. I hurried to open a water bottle and helped her drink it. She looked at me angrily before shoving me away from her.

"You hurt me." She thinks I hurt her?

"No, I didn't. You choked."

"YOU HURT ME!" she howled, trying to back away. The door swung open.

"Snively, is everything okay?" Sydney queried. Sam was upset and tried to get away. She acted as though she was surrounded.

"Out, Sydney! You scared her," I ordered. The red head did as told and I looked at Sam. She was crying and pressing her hand to her eye. I noticed she was by the end table, knowing she hit her head on the corner of it. "Let me see."

"No!" She sounded almost childish.

"I can fix it," I spoke. She looked at me.

"You can?" Sam replied quietly.

"Yes, but you have to let me see." She pulled her hand away from her eye, revealing a nasty cut above her eye. I put my hand near it and began to heal it. I finished and gave her more water. "Ready to go?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, but you'll love it." I stood and helped her up. She clung to me instantly.

"Okay, I'll go." We walked out of the room and I helped her down the stairs. Sam clung even closer to me when she saw the others. I began pointing them out.

"You, uh, met Sydney upstairs, that's Cale, October, and Bane," I said. I looked at the Senshi members sternly. "Guys, this is Sam. She'll be staying with us."

"Snively, she—" October jabbed Cale in the side. I knew she was scolding him.

"H-hi," Sam stammered. I wondered how much interaction Sam had had since she'd been missing.

"Let's get back. Sally will wonder where we are," I said.

"The queen?" Sam queried. So she did know something, much to my relief.

"Yes. Let's go." I pulled Sam closer and we walked to the palace.

- - - -

Sam was in complete awe of Sally's palace. She clung to me even closer than before. Sonic and Sally greeted us at the door. Luckily, we talked about what was going to be said ahead of time.

"Sam, what happened?" Sonic blurted. The entire plan collapsed with that question. Others joined in, questioning Sam about various things. Needless to say, Sam felt overwhelmed and afraid.

"Enough," I ordered. The annoying chatter ceased immediately. Sally glared at me but I ignored it. She was upset because I ordered her to do something. Sam was—had been the same way. "I'm going to go upstairs with Sam and helped her get cleaned up."

"What are we supposed to do?" Bane queried.

"You and Cale may leave but I may need Sydney and October. Sydney, will you take October and go find Sam some clothing? Uh, nothing revealing," I answered. "Come, Sam."

"Where are we going?" she answered. She only moved when I did so getting her upstairs was no problem.

"We're going to get you cleaned up…Are you cold?" I replied while letting her into the room I was staying in.

"No." I led her to the bathroom and shut the door. "Why?"

"You're trembling so much," I said as I drew the bath. I made sure there were a lot of bubbles. Once I thought about it, I realized she'd been trembling since we got her.

"Oh." I looked at her, glad she was getting different clothes. But...but how was I going to tell her to undress? I don't know if she'd even cooperate. After all, I was a complete stranger to her.

"Okay, um, strip," I spoke. We stared at each other for a long moment.

"What?" she finally inquired. She looked paler than I was used to seeing her.

"Undress so you can bathe," I answered weakly. I had a feeling I was less comfortable than she was. Then again, she was terrified.

"Okay," she said simply. She slipped her battered shoes off and struggled to get her jeans off. She tripped in the jeans and almost fell onto the counter, if I hadn't have caught her.

"Let me help," I said gently, helping her out of her jeans. Within minutes, I was helping her ease herself in the tub and into the soapy, warm water. "I'll be right back. Wash up."

"Where are you going?" she queried. She sounded so innocent.

"I'm going to get more towels and see if Sydney and October are back with your clothes." I left the room and asked a servant for more towels. As I was waiting, I texted Sydney about Sam's clothes. The servant came and gave me at least six towels and washcloths. I went back to my bathroom and set everything on the counter, including my phone. I didn't want it to get wet. I turned to see Sam gazing at me intently. She never budged when I left. "Sam, do you know how to bathe?"

"What's bathe?" I wanted to give up and cry. That wasn't Sam. This person was too lost to be my wife. Nonetheless, I had to help her. I picked up a washcloth and kneeled beside the bathtub. I dipped the cloth in the water and began to wash her face. I bathed her entire body, feeling sadness spill on me and tears form in my eyes. Sam was silent the whole time. Sam became startled when someone knocked on the door and flung water everywhere, drenching me. I sighed; I should have seen that coming.

"Who is it?" I queried while rinsing Sam's hair.

"Sydney. I have clothes for Sam," Sydney answered. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, yes," I replied. The red head came in, set the clothes on the counter, and froze.

"Hey, why don't you get dried off? I'll help Sam." I looked at my wife, who seemed unsure.

"Is it alright if Sydney helps you?" I asked her. She gave me a blank stare. "Don't expect her to say anything."

"I won't," Sydney said. With that, I left the room.

- - - -

I was watching the rain fall when Sydney came in. She had taken a long time to clean Sam up. Maybe my wife didn't cooperate.

"Do you want to see her?" Sydney queried. Did she really have to ask?

"Yes, of course," I replied. She went back to my bathroom and brought Sam in. Aside from the terrified/innocent look, Sam looked exactly as I remembered.

"Well?" Sydney prompted.

"She's…she's so beautiful," I murmured. For the first time since we'd gotten her, Sam smiled. I took three steps and pulled my mate into a hug. She was still trembling. "I've missed you."

"Hey, get off her," Sydney snapped. "She doesn't know you."

I sighed miserably. She was right. She couldn't remember me. But why? "I understand. What time is it?"

"5:25, why?"

"Dinner is in five minutes," I answered.

"Food?" Sam chirped. She was beginning to perk up. Sydney picked out suitable clothes for my wife: she was wearing black fitness pants, a white shirt, and a deep blue hoodie over the shirt. Her hair was in its usual wavy curls and her feet were in sneakers.

"Yes, let's go," I said. She was at my side instantly and clung to me just as quickly. "You're going to have to stop being so clingy."

She gave me a curious look. "Why?"

"Because you make it difficult for me to move. Sydney, you are dismissed to do as you please," I spoke. The red head nodded and left while I led Sam down to the dining room. She was so amazed by the palace. Soon, we were sitting at dinner, somewhat enjoying ourselves. I visited with everyone while Sam observed, eating as much as she could. We were at the table for hours but finally went to bed. Only, where was she going to sleep? I wanted her to stay with me but I knew she wouldn't be comfortable. I pulled Sally aside while everyone was leaving the table.

"Where can Sam stay? I don't know if she should stay with me," I queried. Sally sighed after a moment.

"There's an open bedroom next door to yours for her to stay in," she replied. She didn't stick around long enough for me to give her thanks. I turned to Sam who was watching me carefully. It was a little creepy, but I had to disregard it. I began walking to the bedrooms and she quickly followed me.

"Where are we going?" she asked. I knew she trusted me completely now. She was talkative around me.

"To bed." She looked thoughtful.

"Are you going to stay with me?"

"No. I'll take you to your bedroom but I'm not staying." She was silent after that. I opened the door next to the room I was staying in. We went inside and Sam saw clothes on the bed. She was shocked.

"I have clothes?" I nodded she walked to the bed and picked up the nightgown. It wasn't what I was expecting. In fact, it was too showy. I tried to remember what her wardrobe contained, particularly her nightwear. Maybe she didn't have appropriate clothing. She quickly shed her hoodie as I was pondering.

"I'm gonna go," I spoke. She didn't pay attention to me as I left. She was still thrilled that she had clothes. I got ready for bed and within minutes, I was asleep.

"Snively?" I groaned and rolled over. No success. Someone was poking at my face, my nose particularly. I caught their hand, hearing whoever it was gasp. Their hand was trembling—Sam. I sighed and sat up.

"What are you doing in here?" I queried. She was staring at me strangely. Why—wait. I'd forgotten I shed my shirt.

"It's time to get up," she replied. "I don't want to be by myself."

"Get in," I said tiredly. She didn't respond for a long moment. Did she not know what I meant? A loud clap of thunder startled her and I found her in my lap rather quickly. She was still trembling. Was she still afraid? I carefully pushed her on the other side of the bed. I lay back down and rolled over. "Go to sleep."

"Why?"

"It's 2:30 in the morning. That's why," I snapped. I was running low on patience and I was thoroughly exhausted. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anything. It was silent for a moment so I thought she'd fallen back asleep. That was until I heard her whimper. Great, she was crying. I pulled her into my arms, hearing her gasp, and began murmuring a lullaby in her ear. She was asleep within minutes, her small hand gripping at my middle and index fingers. I subconsciously began rubbing her hand.

The back of her hand was rough compared to how it used to be. I wish I knew what had happened to her. The horrendous fact of that was that I knew that I probably wouldn't ever find out. I lifted my head up and looked at Sam. Though she was still trembling horribly, she looked peaceful. I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it. Though I wasn't sure, somewhere in the mind of this shell of what was once my wife, the true Sam received the kiss.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear. I lay back down, wondering if she heard me. I don't think I'll ever know. As I fell back asleep, I noticed Sam had stopped trembling.

- - - -

"Snively! Sam's missing," Sydney said while shaking me. I rolled half-way over and glared at her.

"Why are you in here?" I mumbled groggily.

"Sam's gone."

"What are you blabbing about? Sam's right here."

"You slept with her?!" Sydney whispered ferociously.

"She woke up in the middle of the night and came in here. She wouldn't leave or leave me alone so I made her sleep in here."

"Alright, I get it. Are you getting up? It's 7:30," Sydney answered. I lay back in bed.

"No, I'm exhausted. Please leave." She nodded and left. I closed my eyes and was almost asleep when a small voice jeered me out of sleep. I looked over and saw Sam's clear blue eyes gazing back. I might as well rule sleep out of my plans. She looked more peaceful than the day before. She gave me a curious look and I realized my arm was around her.

"Feeling better?" She nodded. "Ready to go home?"

She gave me a disappointed look. "No."

"Why?" I pulled my wife closer to me. She was completely still but didn't resist me moving her. I gently pressed my lips to her temple, hearing her gasp. I frightened her with a kiss?

"My home is trash," she mumbled. She must have thought I was going to let her go back to where I found her. She was never going back there. Never.

"No, our home," I replied, ruffling her hair. She stared at me in complete confusion.

"Our home?" Sam queried. I nodded. I noticed her uneasiness. "But I…I've never met you. How can you say 'our home'?"

"I know this is difficult for you but you know me. You've known me for nine years."

She got up. "No I haven't! I don't know you and you don't know me. You're an aristocrat and I'm off the streets. How can you possibly understand? There's just no way."

"Please stop denying what I'm telling you."

"Prove it. How old am I?"

"28." She wasn't expecting me to know that.

"What's my favorite color?"

"Usually black but sometimes you favor silver or white."

"M-my favorite food?"

"Sam, darling, you eat like there's no tomorrow." She flopped down on the bed.

"How do you know all this stuff about me?"

"I told you; we've known each other for nine years." She laid back and groaned. "Is something wrong?"

"My back hurts," Sam replied, rolling over on her stomach. I sat up and began to massage her back. She sighed in contentment. I worked diligently, making sure I worked every tense muscle. As I worked, Sam and I talked. She told me about her life. She could only remember the past few weeks, which irritated her.

Sam remembered waking up in a lab with a splitting headache. She said they ordered her to do things, unable to stop herself. She said it was like someone had total control of her body. She also said she blacked out frequently, waking up in places that she wasn't in before. I was relieved that she was forbidden to have sex. They threatened to give her a severe punishment before killing her. Sam said the last order she was given was to find a man named 'Colin'.

"Orion seemed really interested in this Colin guy," Sam said while stretching.

"Did he?" I answered. I was finished massaging her back but I kept my hands on her. This Orion person seemed like a threat. She nodded before turning to face me.

"Yeah. I brought lots of Colins to him but he said they were the wrong Colin. He said this Colin was wealthy and difficult to find. He was right," she spoke simply. I knew who Orion was after. He was after me. I couldn't let her know my actual name.

"Did he say you could kiss?" I blurted. She seemed taken by the question. So was I. Then she did that smirk of hers. I was happy with that.

"Why?" she asked playfully. "Do you want to kiss me?"

"More than you could ever know," I breathed. Sam giggled and kissed my cheek. I pulled her closer to me and left my arm around her. I pressed my lips on hers and began kissing her. She liked it—a lot. Her hand was icy cold against my face. It would have been perfect if she had her memory…and if Sydney hadn't have walked in on us.

"I knew you wouldn't last long," she smirked. "Now you're kissing, soon to be necking with her."

"Is she your boss?" Sam queried, hiding behind me.

"No, quite the opposite. I'm _her_ boss," I spoke.

"But why is she telling you what to do?"

"Good question." Sydney left in a huff after that. I kissed Sam's forehead. I knew it would be a folly if I tried to get close to her in the state she was in. I knew it would only bring heartache but I couldn't stop myself. Sam got up and smiled at me. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm gonna get dressed." She left the room with that. I sat there in confusion. It took me almost ten years to notice. Sam has an accent? Sam has an accent. It was faint but she had a mix between a Russian and Japanese accent. It was beautiful. I got up, stretched, and went to the bathroom to shower…

- - - -

"T-this is where I live?" Sam queried. I smiled.

"For now, yes." I decided that I should follow her lead. So that would mean that I would have to be on a friendly basis with her. I was sure this would kill me. "This way to your bedroom."

I pointed out different areas of the palace as we walked to my family's corridor. "Snively?"

"Yes?" I wondered why she was being so tight-lipped again.

"Are you married?"

"Yes, why?"

"I saw your ring and I wondered." She paused briefly. "Is she here?"

"Who?"

"Your wife." 'Closer than you could ever realize,' I thought.

"She's on tour. She's a singer."

"Oh wow," Sam replied, unknowing of the fact that I was actually talking about her. She was so sweet, so innocent, so naïve. It was like when we first began dating and were first married. It brought back memories. Pleasant memories of when I turned my life around and began my new life with Sam.

"This is your bedroom," I said while opening a door. Sam walked inside with wide eyes.

"This is bigger than my home," she whispered.

"Enjoy. I'm next door if you need something." I turned to leave but her voice stopped me. "What?"

"Why are you leaving? What am I supposed to do?"

"I'm going to take a nap since I haven't been sleeping and you are free to do whatever you like."

"Free?"

"Yes. You should consider a nap. You look like you could use one."

"With you?" She wore a playful expression on her face.

"No, in your own bed," I replied. I made sure she was on the bed before I left the room. I went to my room and flopped onto my bed, glad I could somewhat relax. I had to find Orion. It would be the only way that I would find out about Sam's disappearance. I had to find Orion without telling Sam my actual name. I just couldn't figure out a way to do it.

- - - -

It'd been nearly a month since we'd found Sam. We've had no luck in reviving her memory. Her new personality matched the one she had when she and I began our lives together. I had my best soldiers out looking for Orion but they came up empty handed. I had Elizabeth, Sam's foster mother, take care of the twins since Sam was afraid of them. I couldn't believe she was afraid of two children. It didn't seem real at first. It was actually very humorous to see her run from the twins. I quickly realized that she was serious. How? I had enough time to see Sam throw Serenity and Caleb over the balcony of the throne room. I ran to the kids and caught them before they fell completely to the floor. Luckily, they weren't afraid—they thought it was a game. Regardless, they were in danger. I didn't want to risk Sam trying to kill them again.

"Snively?" I looked up. Sydney was standing at my office door.

"Yes?" I asked as I looked through some computer files. I was still trying to adjust to this new computer system. It was much more advanced than HQ's and certainly my uncle's.

"Sam seems to be adjusting well. Perhaps we could have the prince and princess here for short visits?" Sydney spoke. I glanced at the picture of Sam with the kids and smiled faintly. I missed my children. I wanted them back home soon.

"Yes, I agree," I answered. "The twins' birthd—" A shrill scream interrupted me.

"That sounded like Sam," Sydney said as I got up. We ran to the sound of the screams, leading us to Sam's bedroom. I swung open the door, hearing heart wrenching sobs.

"Stay here," I ordered quietly. I walked across the bedroom and into the massive bathroom. I noticed clothes discarded carelessly on the floor, presuming Sam was taking a shower. But where was the problem? "Sam? Are you here?"

"Snively?" I heard her weakly whimper.

"Yes, it's me. Are you in the shower?"

"Yes. Help me. I'm bleeding." I darted to the shower and pulled back the curtain. She was curled up in the fetal position, sobbing to the point where the sobs wracked her body. I didn't see the blood. I knelt down beside her after I turned the water off. She was instantly in my arms, trembling. She'd left a smear of blood and I looked away. "I'm dying."

I knelt there holding her, wondering where the blood came from. I had checked her over, not seeing any injuries. Realization struck me hard. "Shh, it's alright. You're not dying."

"I'm not?"

"No." How was I going to explain this? I certainly am not a woman. I couldn't possibly know how it felt. To be sure I was indeed correct, I checked. It was awkward to do, but I was right. "Sydney, please come here. We're in the shower."

Sydney came in, saw the situation, and knew. She helped Sam clean-up while I waited impatiently in the bedroom. How could Sydney immediately know what was wrong with Sam? Probably some feminine instinct. Sydney came out with my wife ten minutes later. Sam looked absolutely miserable.

"Why don't you get some rest," Sydney suggested as she made Sam lay down. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. Sam gave me a weak smile in reply.

"Feel better," I spoke before I left with Sydney. "Will she be alright?"

"Yeah. Just 'mother nature' working its course. No big deal," the red head replied with a shrug.

"Sydney, she had no idea she was on her period. That doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe she wasn't told?"

"What about the three months she was missing? She should have menstruated then." She shook her head and I raised a brow.

"Not necessarily. Sam is irregular when she's stressed. I'd say the past three to four months would be a stress peak for her." I sighed. That sounded reasonable I suppose. It seemed like unfortunate news was becoming a normal thing.

"When do you—"

"It shouldn't last more than a week. Anyways, what were you saying about the twins' birthday?"

"Their birthday is in nine days. I haven't gotten them anything. We haven't made a dent in finding out what happened to Sam and I have a feeling that I'll be celebrating Christmas without Sam mentally being there with me and the kids."

"Don't give up on her yet." Sydney winked. "After all, she tends to surprise you."

- - - -

Sydney was right. Sam was over her 'monthly gift' in five days. The twins' birthday was in three days. I still hadn't gotten them anything. I sat in my office, trying to find information about Orion. Nothing. Sam visited often, bringing food in or wanting to show me a dance Erika and Alex taught her. She caused me to shed silent tears though she didn't know it.

I walked down the halls of my palace, not feeling at home. Not really. My family wasn't there and that's why the palace felt so empty. It felt dark, cold. I gave up on hope. Trying to find Orion was just something for me to do to pass time. Sam wasn't coming back. I was hopelessly stuck with this new Sam. I passed the rec room and stopped. Sam was sitting in there with the television on, watching intently. I strode in and sat by her on the couch.

"What are you watching?" I asked, startling her slightly.

"C-Carrie."

"Isn't that a little morbid?"

She nodded. "I understand her. Nobody understands her and no one can understand me."

"That's not true." She gave me an odd look. "What?"

"You avoid me."

"I do not."

"You do!" she insisted playfully. I kissed the top of her head. She grew serious quickly. "Why don't we sleep together?"

"Excuse me?" I yelped. She looked nervous.

"I…I'm your wife, aren't I?" Sam asked slowly. I sighed and began to explain everything to her. I had to constantly stop because she cried so much. She had to know. After I was finished (and after she stopped crying), she smiled. "Can I stay in your room?"

"Yes, but why?" I queried.

"I'm ready to take the role of your wife," she stated proudly. I sighed. "What?"

"Sam, do you know how to be a wife?"

"N-no."

"Then how can you be a wife?"

She glanced down. "I-I don't know."

"You don't understand. You need to be a mother to our kids and then learn how to be a quee—"

"—Mother?" Sam interrupted. I nodded. "I'm not a mother. I-I haven't even been pregnant."

"Sam, we have twins! You've met them. You even tried to kill them!" I stood and backed away from her.

"What twins?!" Tears welled up in her eyes and she took back her frantic persona. "I haven't seen no kids!"

I orbed over to her, grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "How can you not remember TRYING TO KILL TWO INNOCENT CHILDREN, ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY'RE YOUR OWN!?"

She whimpered and twisted out of my grip. She got up and took off running, shoving Alex away from her. Alex gave me a strange look. "What happened?"

"We got into it," I sighed.

"She seemed really upset."

"I know."

"You need to be gentler with her."

"I know." Alex sat down on the couch and picked up the remote. "It's 10:30. Why are you watching TV now?"

"I've been at work all day and I gotta catch my late night shows," she replied while changing the channel. Jimmy Fallon's face appeared on the television screen.

"I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Good night." She smiled at me as I left. I orbed to my bedroom and snapped my fingers, bedclothes appearing on me. I brushed my teeth and was soon in bed, trying to go to sleep. I couldn't sleep ever. I was just barely eating anymore. If my Sam saw me like this, she'd throw a fit. I wouldn't mind it—I would just be happy to have her back.

I was almost asleep when someone got in my bed. I rolled over and saw Sam. I guess she wasn't upset anymore. What was she wearing? It wasn't like I didn't like it but those clothes reminded me of my Sam when she went out on missions. But why was she dressed like that?

"Sam, what are you doing?" I queried. She didn't answer me but crawled up in my lap. "Sam?"

"Shhh," she whispered on my lips. I could smell her favorite perfume, its smell enticing. This was the Sam I was used to.

"What are you doing?" I breathed, running my hands on her body.

"Being your wife." Then she began to kiss me. I wanted to resist but I couldn't. I kissed back harder and rolled her over. She whined but I ignored her. I subtly tugged her shirt off, a little surprised that she wasn't wearing a bra. I looked at her eyes and they told me that she was scared but also excited.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I inquired. She nodded and pulled at my shirt. "Your first time?"

She was silent while I shed my shirt. I knew it wasn't her first time but I let her think that it was. "I do well at this, right?"

"Right." I wasn't expecting her to say that.

"Then I don't have anything to worry about," Sam smiled. She craned her neck to kiss me. The rest of the night went blissfully wonderful. Hours later, Sam was lying in my arms, her head on my chest, and her hand on my stomach. Her fingers curled and uncurled slightly and she wore a small smile on her face. I kissed her head, running my fingers through her damp hair. I couldn't stop kissing her. "Snively?"

"Yes?" I was just barely awake; she exhausted me. I started to nod off.

"Is that your real name?" she queried quietly. I kissed her head again.

"No," I mumbled tiredly. "I prefer the name I use rather than the one my father gave me."

"What name did your father give you?"

I yawned. "Colin Jr. Why?"

"Just wondered. I'm yawn tired," she replied. I smiled and ruffled her damp hair.

"Go to sleep," I teased. She looked up at me and I kissed her lips, not realizing my mistake. "Goodnight."

"'Night," she murmured. And after that, I was asleep.

- - - -

_Snively…Snively….Snively._ I couldn't respond—I was so tired.

"Snively!" a shrill voice jeered me out of sleep.

"What?!" I demanded. I looked up at Sydney's frantic face. She probably thought Sam was missing again. "Sam's here if you're looking for her. Now leave me alone."

"Sam's not in here."

"What?" I asked flatly. I looked over to the other side of the bed, finding it empty.

"She's gone. She ditched us," Bane spoke. She left me?

"I have to find her," I said, snapping my fingers, clothes appearing on me. I stood.

"Leo found something weird about Sam's brainwaves," Sydney stated as we left my bedroom.

"And?"

"He wants us to see him before we look for Sam." I yawned.

"What time is it?"

"Four in the morning." Perfect. The trudge to Leo's office was silent. I knew Bane and Sydney were talking because their expressions constantly changed. Why were they still up? I suppose it didn't matter, but I was still curious.

"So why are you two still up?" I prodded.

"Sydney woke up feeling ill," Bane explained, "and thought she should see Leo immediately."

"And?" I pressed.

"He said I had morning sickness," Sydney replied, sounding excited. Morning sickness. That sounded familiar. But why?

"Why does that sound familiar?" I spoke, faking a smile.

"I'm pregnant!" Sydney squealed. Oh. That's why it sounded familiar.

"That's great," I answered, trying to sound enthused. By then, we were standing in front of Leo's office. Bane knocked on the door and I felt sort of bad for Leo. He was on duty 24/7 and there was no other doctor to relieve him. I made a mental note to find more doctors for my infirmary staff. The door opened.

"Just who I wanted to see," Leo greeted as he invited us in. As soon as we were seated, he began showing us data. "As you can see, Sam's brainwaves have been fluctuating while she's been conscious, but at irregular intervals."

"Yes and?" I queried.

"I took a scan of Sam's head today and found a microchip." A microchip? Were they trying to track her? "I don't believe they were tracking her but controlling her. This would explain her blackouts and memory loss as well as her reasoning to try to kill the prince and princess."

"Do you think they'll kill her?" Sydney asked. The doctor shrugged.

"I don't think they will if she hasn't found what they want."

"I think they have," I spoke weakly. The three before me gave me questioning looks. "My actual name is Colin and I told her."

"So?" Sydney answered.

"She said Orion was looking for a Colin. Sam asked me about my name before I fell asleep."

"You think Orion is looking for you?" Bane inquired. I nodded, sure of it. "Well let's go find him."

- - - -

Finding Orion wasn't as difficult as I'd thought. Leo was able to track Sam, knowing she'd lead us to Orion. I was so close to getting Sam back. We walked up to an abandoned warehouse, noticing the sunrise. I fingered the gun I had in its holster, somewhat acknowledging the fact that I hadn't used a gun for at least a year. We entered the building stealthily, hearing a scream.

"Sam," I breathed. I quickened my pace the louder my love screamed. I kept imagining horrible scenarios about what they were doing to her and I couldn't shake them. I finally found the door that Sam and Orion were behind. I gripped my gun firmly in my right hand, my finger resting peacefully on the trigger. I impatiently let Sydney, Bane, and Leo catch up. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Sydney replied. I knew what she was thinking and I couldn't let her do it.

"Sydney, you are to stay out of this as much as you can. Understand?"

"But—" I gave her a stern look and she sighed. "Understood, sir."

"Let's go." Bane kicked the door in and we began taking out thugs. They dropped like flies. I saw Orion at a small computer; he was a tall, burly man. Sam stood by him with a blank stare in her eyes…like a robot. Orion looked at me.

"Thank you for the gift," Orion sneered.

"You!" I snarled.

"Sam, kill Colin," he spoke calmly as he handed my wife a gun. She gave a quick nod.

"Yes Orion." She lifted the gun and I ducked as soon as she fired. I orbed to her and tackled her to the floor, knocking the gun out of her hand and of her reach. Sam and I wrestled around, neither of us gaining any ground. We were too evenly matched.

"Sam, stop!"

"I can't!" she replied frantically. She suddenly let out a bloodcurdling scream and I let go of her. Her shriek was horrible. Orion must have been watching us while fighting with Bane.

"Sam!" he barked, "go overdose."

"Yes Orion," Sam replied solemnly. She stood and walked over to Orion. I picked up the gun that I knocked from Sam hand and fired twice. The first shot hit the wall and the second shot hit my desired target. Orion reeled back, holding his chest. I orbed to the computer then looked at Sam and felt pity for her.

"Sydney, stop her," I said tiredly. I knelt down to examine Orion. Leo was at the computer, trying to make sense of whatever was on the screen. "He's dead."

"Great," Leo spat, "now how am I going to make sense of all this?"

"Let me look," I spoke. I stood and looked at the computer screen—the words were Russian. I looked for the word 'restore', knowing it would release Sam. I found it and clicked 'restore' with the mouse. Sam stopped what she was doing and was completely still before falling to her knees. She doubled over with her hands on her head, screaming that wretched shriek. I double-checked the computer to make sure I was correct in my calculations. It was correct.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Sam sobbed. I walked over to her and knelt down, feeling helpless. The other three backed off, giving me space. "Please, please make it go away. It hurts."

She was begging. Tears streamed down my face as I held her. This could be how she was to remain. I put my hand on her head and tried to heal her. Nothing. If anything, it made things worse. "I'm so sorry."

She became silent quickly. Too quickly for my liking. Sam lowered her hands from her head. "W-what happened?"

"Sam?" I inquired carefully. She lifted her head up weakly and I saw confusion, fear, and pain on her face.

"Snively," she breathed, openly relieved to see me. "What's going on? Where are we? Where's that guy?"

"I'll try to explain everything when we get home and get some rest," I replied. I looked at Bane. "Get the computer for analyzation."

"Computer?" Sam queried as I helped her up.

"Like I said, I'll explain later." I kissed her forehead before pulling her into my arms. Her embrace was welcomed and comforting. Sam was truly in control of herself again. She pulled away from me with a curious look in her eyes. "What?"

"Who'd you sleep with tonight?" she asked with a smirk. "You reek of perfume."

Confused, I lifted my arm to my nose. I could smell her favorite perfume. "I was with you."

"I know," she giggled. What a welcoming sound that was! "I was just giving you shit."

"I figured as much," I replied.

"I don't mean to be rude, but we'd like to get home so we can go to bed," Bane spoke. I nodded. I took Sam's hand in mine.

"Let's go home."

- - - -

"Happy birthday dear Caleb and Serenity; happy birthday to you!" Serenity and Caleb blew out the candles on their birthday cakes. I looked over at my wife, who gave a relieved smile. She'd made both cakes this morning, getting me up to help.

"Love, can you get the ice cream?" Sam queried. I nodded and together we began making plates of birthday cake and ice cream.

Sam and I made an emergency shopping trip to Earth yesterday for gifts for our now seven-year-old twins. We didn't buy them much, considering Christmas was coming around. My wife sat on my lap as our kids opened their birthday presents. Most of the Senshi (also our close friends) gave the twins gifts, as well as Sam's foster family. Needless to say, Caleb and Serenity loved their gifts. I subconsciously kissed my wife's temple. She smiled at me and offered me a sip of her drink. I took it and sipped at the sweet tea. She made it, I could tell: it tasted of strawberries and lemon.

The party lasted until 9:30. Sam and I got the kids in bed before retiring to our bedroom. I was in bed before she was. She was in my arms while I watched television. I was so much happier having her at my side.

"Let's have more," Sam spoke abruptly.

"More what?" I replied. She giggled. I raised a brow. "More what, Love?"

"More kids, silly," she said sweetly.

"M-more kids?" I stuttered. She wanted more children? We could barely keep up with two.

"Well don't you?"

"I don't know. Why do you want to have more kids?"

"I've always wanted to have a big family."

"I'll think about it." Sam gave me a kiss. She got up in my lap and began nibbling on my ear and chin. Her nibbling slowly turned to nipping. "Sam, stop."

"Babe, we have to practice," she purred. I shoved her off me and rolled over. I felt her tense up beside me. Sam wanted my attention but I didn't feel like doing anything. I was exhausted. She jumped up on me, kissing my face. Apparently, she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer this time.

"Sam, please. I'm tired and have things to do tomorrow," I said before yawning. The yawn had to have been what sold her. She got off the bed and was gone for a few minutes before literally jumping back in bed. "Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you."

We gave each other a long kiss. "I love you too, baby. 'Night."

I turned off the lights and lay down, relaxed when Sam snuggled up to me in her sleep. The palace was home again.

The End!

A.N.

Wow, that was difficult to write in some places. The next one in this series might be awhile, considering I am working on something very new. I will try to get some of this new stuff up somewhere at some point, but for right now, it's still being written.

Later!

M.P.

'Taking Over Me' is by Evanescence


End file.
